Metal-Oxide-Semiconductor (MOS) devices are basic building elements in integrated circuits. An existing MOS device typically has a gate electrode formed of polysilicon doped with p-type or n-type impurities, using doping operations such as ion implantation or thermal diffusion. The work function of the gate electrode may be adjusted to the band-edge of silicon. For an n-type Metal-Oxide-Semiconductor (NMOS) device, the work function may be adjusted to close to the conduction band of silicon. For a P-type Metal-Oxide-Semiconductor (PMOS) device, the work function may be adjusted to close to the valence band of silicon. Adjusting the work function of the polysilicon gate electrode can be achieved by selecting appropriate impurities.
MOS devices with polysilicon gate electrodes exhibit carrier depletion effect, which is also known as a poly depletion effect. The poly depletion effect occurs when the applied electrical fields sweep away carriers from gate regions close to gate dielectrics, forming depletion layers. In an n-doped polysilicon layer, the depletion layer includes ionized non-mobile donor sites, wherein in a p-doped polysilicon layer, the depletion layer includes ionized non-mobile acceptor sites. The depletion effect results in an increase in the effective gate dielectric thickness, making it more difficult for an inversion layer to be created at the surface of the semiconductor.
The poly depletion problem may be solved by forming metal gate electrodes, wherein the metallic gates used in NMOS devices and PMOS devices may also have band-edge work functions. Accordingly, the resulting metal gates include a plurality of layers to suit to the requirements of the NMOS devices and PMOS devices.